


Don't Leave

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Major Illness, Making Up, Mental Health Issues, Poverty, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Don't Leave

**10:30 AM**

"Hey,wake up hyung."He groaned in annoyance._Can't a guy get some decent sleep around here?_He wondered.

Apparently not,because whoever was pestering him decided to go ahead and rip his blanket off him."Sorry hyung,but you've got to get up."


End file.
